The present disclosure relates to a system for accessing and channeling tissue, such as bone tissue.
It is often necessary to access regions of anatomical tissue such as for insertion of a tool for treating or sampling the tissue. For example, a tool is sometimes used to obtain a core sample of biological material such as to diagnose defects or ailments. To obtain a sample, an instrument me be used to remove a portion or a “core sample” from surrounding biological material. In order for the tool to provide a proper approach to the relevant tissue, there is a need for systems and methods that facilitate in gaining access to tissue.